


Icons for Team Cosplay in Resin

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, Team Cosplay in Resin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Icons for Team Cosplay in Resin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts), [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Fan Comic] Swagger Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176650) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 
  * Inspired by [Cosplay in Resin - The Losers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089011) by [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice). 



.........

.........

.........

.........

.........


End file.
